Falling Night
by twilightinsane36
Summary: Based 6 years after B.D. 2 years after B.D. All of the Cullens mysteriously become humans and have children. This is three years later. Expalined more inside. About the life of the Cullens with the children. All normal pairings.


**This story is really not like, romantic love, but family love, if you understand that. Here are some things for you to know. In another short story I wrote, all of the Cullens change back into humans mysteriously, I didn't post it though. All of the women have children. Renesmee's growth slowed down dramatically after the Volturi's visit, everything advanced about her changed, so she is now a normal child. Here is a list of all of the Cullens, their children and their ages:**

**Carlisle & Esme - Jaime (3) (baby on the way)**

**Edward & Bella - Renesmee (5) Alex (3) (baby on the way)**

**Emmett &Rosalie - Cole (3)**

**Jasper & Alice - Jazz (3) Alli (3) **

*****************************************************************************************

It was September 3rd. The first day of school. Renesmee was starting kindergarten today. Edward and I were back at the cottage. I was helping Renesmee get ready to go and she was babbling on and on about how excited she was.

"…and I'm gonna play on the monkey bars…. Eat my snack…. Make new friends" She never ended. Edward was in the other room, reading. Alex danced into the room. He had the most energy out of all the three year olds.

"Where's sissy goin?"

"Renesmee is going to school today."

"What's School? Am I goin?"

"No Alex, you have to be as old as sister before you go to school."

"Oh." His questions were so easily answered. I looked at the clock, time to go.

"Edward… it's time to go!" I yelled. He was by my side in a moments. I slid Renesmee's backpack onto her shoulders.

Edward swung Alex up onto his shoulders and we walked out the front door. Renesmee skipped ahead of us, her curly pigtails bouncing up and down as she did. We crossed the bridge Edward and Carlisle had built after we could no longer jump over it and went to the car. We buckled everyone in and we were off.

The ride to the school was fifteen minutes away from the house.

Renesmee kept telling us how excited she was the whole way there. She became quiet when the school came into view. To her, this school was humongous. I could tell she was starting to get nervous. We saw several other little kids getting out of their cars. Many of them crying and hugging their mother's legs. We hopped out of the car and walked to her classroom in silence. When we walked in there were already several other children there, playing with the blocks or playing tag. A friendly young lady walked up to us.

"Hi. Welcome to kindergarten! I'm Ms. Ruby. What's your name?"

Her grip tightened on my hand. "Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you Renesmee." then she walked off.

We walked around the room and came to a corner where Renesmee found some dolls. She started playing with them immediately. There was another girl there, with straight brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Peyton!"

"I'm Renesmee." We watched the two girls play happily for a minute. Then Edward hugged my shoulders and said, "She'll be fine"

I took one last look at her and we walked out of the room together.

When we got home we were greeted by screaming. Edward put Alex down and he ran into the playroom with the other kids.

"Cole! Jazz! That's my baby! Give it back!" Alli cried. Jaime was screaming at Alli.

"Alli! You're standing on my blankie! Move"

We heard Esme trying to calm them. Her attempts were feeble since she was pregnant and due in only two weeks.

Within seconds we heard Alex yelling too. Edward and I walked into the playroom to help them.

Cole and Jazz were playing tug of war with Alli's doll and Alli was trying to get it back while Jaime tried pushing her off her blanket. Alex was pulling Jazz's hair.

"Esme, I'll deal with this. You need to go sit down." Edward said

He went and took the doll from Cole and Jazz and loosened Alex's grip on Jazz's hair. He put all three boys on the couch then gave the doll back to Alli while he moved her off of Jaime's blanket. He carried both of them and put them on the two chairs. He turned on the TV and they all were quiet. I sat and watched all of the stupid show with them, and thought about how much they were like their parents.

Jaime was intelligent and curious like Carlisle, but sweet and caring like Esme. Every time I look at her pale blue eyes I think of Carlisle. Her hair was thick and curly and was Carmel colored like Esme's.

Cole was nothing like his mother, Rosalie. Everything about him was all Emmett, from his looks, to his attitude about everything. He was big, strong, straightforward and easy to love.

Jazz was a lot like Alice. He had insane black hair that stuck out everywhere, but was tall and lean. He was very demanding, but sweet. When he was content, he was laidback and easy going, like Jasper

Alli was tiny but ferocious, just like Alice. Her honey blonde hair reminded me so much of Jasper though. She loved attention. Her excited green eyes mirrored Alice's.

Then there was Alex. Alex was easy to love. He had a ton of energy that he must've gotten from Renee. His eyes were just like mine and he had curly brown hair. He was caring like Edward.

As I thought I heard a pair of soft feet crossing the floor to me. I looked down, it was Cole, arms outstretched. I picked him up. It wasn't a minute later that the phone rang. I heard Edward pick it up and I listened to his half conversation.

"Hello. Cullen residence"

"What? We'll be there in five minutes"

I looked at him curiously. He looked into the living room where Carlisle was and all but yelled,

"Watch the kids!" No one had any clue what was going on.

"Bella! Come on! We've got to go!" he seemed frantic, so I didn't ask. I just put Cole down and we ran out to the car. We sped off at eighty miles an hour.

"What's wrong Edward!"

"Renesmee. That's all they said." I became worried.

Instead of the regular trip of fifteen minutes, it became only five.

As we pulled up Edward jumped out

"Stay here!" he yelled

I could hear a child screaming. It was Renesmee. She was hurt. Badly. Enough for them to have to call us. I was about to get out when Edward came running back. He shirt stained with blood. Renesmee still screaming.

He opened my door and gave her to me. She had a deep gash below her left eye and her right arm hung unnaturally. She was covered with bruises and scratches. Her screams got louder, drowning out the sound of the engine as he impatiently pushed the car over one twenty.

"Edward… What happened to her?

"Some older kid, fourth or fifth grade decided to attack her for no apparent reason."

He tossed me a blanket from the back, "Put this on the cut" I obeyed. Within minutes we pulled up to the hospital. Apparently someone at the school had called 911 to let them know we were coming, because a team of doctors and nurses met us outside. They put her on a gurney and ran her inside. We ran after them. When we tried following her into the white room, a doctor blocked our way.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in the lobby."

I heard Renesmee screams, she was screaming a name

"Momma! Momma!"

I wanted to run in and comfort her. To hold her hand and tell her it would be okay, but Edward pulled me away while I cried on his shoulder. His words he had spoken earlier today echoed in my head.

_She'll be fine. _


End file.
